


Beginnings and Endings

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, St. Mark's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Blue saw Gansey's spirit on the corpse road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Endings

No one knew how tightly bound beginnings were with endings better than Blue Sargent.

When she saw Gansey for the first time, one year ago on this very night, she saw a spirit who already knew who she was. Who had already teased her relentlessly for a hot Virginia summer, who had already had an autumn’s worth of late-night phone conversations with her. 

Who had kissed her.

Her first Gansey, she mused as she sat atop the low church wall with her mother, had already seen his last Blue.

She wrote down the names her mother murmured to her in hurried but neat handwriting. She didn’t see any spirits this year apart from the memory of that first Gansey, rain-spattered and stumbling, over and over.

_“Gansey.”_

_“Is that all?”_

_“That’s all there is.”_

A beginning tied to an ending, the head of a circle meeting up with its tail.

She could feel Maura’s eyes on her but she ignored them, jaw set.

Soon she would stop living in echoes, she promised herself. Soon, she’d set a new circle spinning.

But for tonight, she would pay him the grief he was due. She would hear him again and again.

_“Gansey.”_

She started to write his name instead of the one Maura had just given her. She crossed it out.

_“Is that all?”_

She flicked a tear from her cheek as subtly as she could manage.

_“That’s all there is.”_


End file.
